Solo existe en mi memoria
by G. Oswald Oswin
Summary: Ella había vuelto a su lado, le había una vez prometido permanecer con él por siempre. Él,en cambio, aún se esforzaba por recordarla, revivir los momentos, pero la duda siempre estaba allí. "A veces pienso que solo existe en mi memoria"


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, un poco de la historia tiene del "titanic" y en sí es mía la trama, de menos me he esforzado en escribirla ;)

DEDICADO a todas las personas que siempre han estado a lado mio, soportando cada momento de alucinación o depresión. Simplemente gracias.

Es poco lo que ofrezco pero es de corazón.

La canción de la historia es sin lugar a dudas _My heart will go on_, en todas sus versiones: español/ingles, con o sin letra, a piano o guitarra. Tomen su favorita.

**CAPÍTULO BETEADO POR MONSE, muchas gracias por ello amiga :) **

Sin más...

* * *

><p><strong>SOLO EXISTES EN MI MEMORIA<strong>

**Prólogo**

**_Diciembre 2012_**

Miraba a través del lustroso cristal, absorto en sus pensamientos trataba de recordar lo que sucedió hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Los recuerdos eran como un puñado de luciérnagas que resplandecían alternadamente, mientras unas se encendían, otras se apagaban. Y más que brillantes o esplendorosas, eran opacas.

El sonido del segundero lleno con su ritmo el lugar.

Para él no existía una línea que se dibujara en su mente, o siguiera alguna forma conocida por el hombre, donde pudiera descifrar cada pensamiento o recuerdo.

No.

Él había cambiado su percepción del tiempo, desde aquel día, desde conocerla a ella. Para él había dejado de existir el tiempo al perderla.

Podía recordar claramente su rostro, la suave línea de cuello, la curva del labio inferior, el brillo de sus ojos color miel. Incluso, si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía saborear el dulce de su aliento.

Era difícil recordar.

Suspirando observó el aliento salir de su boca y opacar el brillo del cristal. Miró el vaho en la ventana. Así eran sus recuerdos, opacos, igual a cómo el frío empaña los vidrios una mañana de invierno.

Sus manos, marchitas, cual rosa envejecida, reposaban en sus rodillas. El anillo de oro brillo al un rayo de luz reflejarse en él.

Edward lo tomó entre sus dedos y giró repetidas veces. Así era él, solía distraerse fácilmente con detalles que captasen su atención, por la misma razón le era complicado recordar. Además, la enfermedad que le aquejaba era el principal motivo de su falta de recuerdos.

Isabella atravesó la puerta de madera, con pasos sigilosos se concentró en observarlo a la distancia.

Era un hombre de 110 años. Demasiado mayor, solían decirle sus compañeros, y a pesar de ello, ella lo miraba como un hombre apuesto. No importaba que su aspecto lo fuera o no. Ella miraba su alma.

Se detuvo tras su silla de ruedas, esperando a que él se percatase de su presencia. Lo cual sería complicado, ya que ella solía pasar desapercibida.

Esperando observó su alrededor, por si había algo que ella pudiese arreglar, mas nada se encontraba fuera de su lugar… todo estaba en perfecta sintonía.

Era una habitación pequeña con una cama individual al centro y dos buros a los lados. Encima de estos, lámparas con figuras; un reloj de manecillas al lado derecho y sus libros de pasta gruesa en el izquierdo, donde también posaban sus gafas. Una silla mecedora descansaba a un lado del ventanal, por el que atravesaban los rayos solares, calentando el lugar agradablemente.

Ella disfrutaba sentarse en esa silla y leerle. Eran pocas las veces que sentía ese calor en su piel.

Edward continuaba girando su anillo distraído.

Caminado, regresó a la sala donde algunos ancianos reposaban platicando o mirando el viejo televisor de cinescopio. Algunas compañeras le saludaron, ella devolvió el saludo sonriente. No solía platicar mucho con nadie, ella apoyaba en el lugar por un solo motivo.

Entró a la cocina que era un bullicio de voces y personas moviéndose de un lado a otro. Tomó la bandeja de aluminio con separaciones para tomar diversas porciones de comida.

Sabía cuál era la favorita de Edward, así que no le tomó demasiado tiempo la tarea. Con la bebida seleccionada y los específicos medicamentos volvió a la habitación.

Todo seguía igual, si al caso menos rayos solares iluminaban el lugar. Ella se deleitó un segundo admirando los destellos en el cabello de Edward que, a pesar de ser blanco como la nieve, despedía destellos rubios y uno que otro cobrizo. Sabía que él había poseído uno de los más hermosos ejemplares de cabello cobrizo.

Colocó lo que traía en manos sobre la mesita de dos plazas y retirando la silla se acercó a Edward.

—Hola, Edward —le saludó apenas susurrando.

Él siguió absorto en su mente, con la mirada fija en el anillo. Aunque sabía Isabella, que en realidad, todo sería difuso y lo que menos estaba captando su atención fuese ese aro dorado.

Era simple. Delgado, liso y con una grabado en el interior.

—Cariño. — Intentó de nuevo, ahora, tocando su hombro en un ligero roce.

Él levantó la mirada y la fijó en su rostro. Ella se la devolvió, por un instante quedaron conectados. Sintió el reconocimiento en sus ojos, los cuales poseían el más hipnótico color que se pudiese describir. Ella podía permanecer la eternidad estudiándolos para tratar de leer sus pensamientos, pero nunca podría.

De pronto, cualquier reconocimiento quedó en el olvido al observar cómo se empañaba su mirada y fruncía el entrecejo.

No importaba, no importaba sentirse romper cada que eso sucedía, ella continuaría allí hasta el final. Hasta su final.

Negando, él trato de despejar lo que creyera haber soñado y observó los zapatos de la mujer que le había llamado.

Isabella respiró profundo, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba, apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de la silla, y empujando, acercó a Edward a la mesa.

Despacio le fue ofreciendo cada alimento que él sin gusto tomaba.

Pocas eran las ocasiones en que la miraba de aquella forma, hacia unos instantes, y ella disfrutaba las pocas veces que ocurría. Eran amargas y dulces a la vez, como las cerezas; pensó, al mirar una de estas desaparecer en los labios de aquel hombre.

Retirando los brazos a los lados, Edward permitió que la mujer le pasara los alimentos a cucharadas, no tenía ganas para hacerlo por él mismo. Al terminar, ella devolvió todo a la cocina y dejó a Edward de nuevo absorto en su mente.

Apoyada en la pared de la habitación suspiró y sintió lágrimas quemar sus ojos, si tan solo pudiese llorar…

Escuchó el tarareo de Edward atravesar la pared y envolverse en ella. Era una canción conocida.

Respirando profundamente entró y del bolso que llevará siempre consigo saco el libro de hojas amarillentas, a causa del tiempo y el uso, con tapa dura y demasiado grueso. Este tenía un grabado en una de las caras, el emblema de los Cullen.

—Edward, ¿te gustaría leer un poco? —le preguntó, mostrándole el libro y le sonrió radiantemente.

Deseaba que él respondiera a su calidez… pero nunca era así.

Él levantó su hermosa mirada de su regazo y sus ojos brillaron al reconocer el grueso libro. Asintió, esbozando una ligera sonrisa que enmarco su anguloso rostro. Eran una de las pocas cosas que lograba entender a la primera.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos fuera? Hace un día hermoso cómo para desperdiciarlo, ¿no te parece? —comentó empujando la silla y dejando el libro en el regazo de Edward, donde él lo tomó entre sus manos, acariciando el grabado distraídamente.

Pasaron los pasillos y saludaron a todo el que se encontrarán.

Muchos conocían al hombre más viejo del asilo. A pesar de qué el no reconocía alguno.

Llegaron a un rincón alejado del jardín, donde Isabella acomodó la silla y ella tomó asiento en un banco de concreto. Estaba frío, pero a ella poco eso le importaba.

Alargó el brazo al regazo de Edward, para tomar el libro; sin embargo, él tomó su mano entre las suyas. Se sentían suaves y tibias, saboreó la sensación, la calidez, la textura.

Memoró todo en su mente.

Cerró los ojos.

—Bella —suspiró Edward.

Isabella abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a Edward observar la imagen que se había escapado del libro.

Era una imagen borrosa de una mujer hermosa.

Su momento había concluido y era momento de continuar.

Tomó el libro, por fin, en sus manos y abrió la página marcada.

Comenzó la lectura de sus recuerdos.

Su voz adquiría perfectamente el momento, eran suaves ondas que te remontaban al pasado. Como si ella hubiese estado allí. Como si sintiese lo que leía.

Edward continuó mirando la imagen de la mujer que él amará y que a veces, él sintiera, solo existía en su memoria.

* * *

><p>Gracias Hermosas por sus comentarios. Cómo ven, lo subí beteado. Espero mejorara. Agradezco enormemente a Monse por ayudarme.<p>

Tal vez no les parezca algo bueno este fic, para mí es una idea que retumba en mi cabeza, así que la libere.

El capítulo esta en proceso, perdón la demora.


End file.
